The present invention relates to an improved multicontact switch and more particularly to a switch of the rotor or sliding type which is characterized by having one set of contacts formed as a printed circuit shaped for providing a particular switching sequence.
There are a variety of switching applications where a rotary or sliding switch is used for the selection of successive differing antenna arrays for differing television channels or for making similar circuit selections. These switching applications are characterized by the interconnection of a number of contacts in differing arrangements for successive switch arm or control knob positions. The presently known switches of this type are relatively complex due to the large number of contacts required and due to the differing connecting circuits required in the switching. Some of the known switches, for example, require the assembly of a stack array of stationary contact members whose individual contacts are engaged in various patterns by sliding or rotating contacts on the moving switch member. Such switches in one form or another require a relatively large amount of metal formed in intricate shapes and they also require a relatively complicated coupling or interwiring system for arranging the various switching combinations for the several switch positions.
The present invention provides a versatile, multicontact, multiposition switch for the uses referred to above which is formed of only a few molded plastic members together with a simplified contact arrangement formed of resiliently mounted contacts on one switch member and a cooperating array of second contacts formed as a printed circuit on another of the switch members.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved multicontact and multiposition switch which is simple in form and which is easily manufactured with a variety of contact arrangements for the several switch positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple multicontact switch which is versatile for providing a variety of contact coupling arrangements.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multicontact and multiposition switch which is conveniently formed with molded plastic parts and with simplified metal contacts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multiposition switch having a portion of its contacts formed as a printed circuit.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multiposition switch having a relatively large number of contacts and which is easily assembled.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multiposition switch having a simplified and versatile contact arrangement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved multicontact and multiposition switch having a minimum number of metal parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved switch for antenna element selection.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.